1. Field
The disclosure generally relates to collaborative generation of digital content with interactive reports. In particular, described embodiments enable creation of interactive analytic reports embedded into multidimensional pages.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital content is typically edited either by a single editor, or without any access control. Digital editions of media publications such as newspapers, magazines, annual reports, and the like are typically scanned or high-resolution versions of the same documents published on paper.